Ivysaur
Ivysaur (アイヴィゾァ, Aivisō) is a dual Grass/Poison-type Seed Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Bulbasaur starting at level 16 than evolves into Venusaur at level 32. ".''" :—Ivysaur. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor (4Kids): Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (PUSA): Justin Anselmi (both English and Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A Seed Pokémon that is the evolved form of Bulbasaur. It has a flower bulb on its back, the weight of which has made it develop strong legs and hips. If the blossom gets too big, the Pokémon can't stand on two legs alone. At a certain level, it evolves into Venusaur. When this happens, the bulb absorbs nutrients and blossoms into a large-petaled flower. Watching your starter Pokémon evolve is an unforgettable experience. For many trainers, that first happened when Bulbasaur became Ivysaur. It might be difficult to say good-bye to cute little Bulbasaur, but before they know it, they'll be saying bye to Ivysaur, too, as it turns into a fully grown Venusaur! Appearance Ivysaur is a dinosaur-like, quadruped Pokémon. It has blue-green skin with darker patches. Two pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw, and it has narrow red to purple eyes. Each of its feet have three claws on them. The bulb on its back has bloomed into a large pink bud supported by a short brown trunk surrounded by leafy green fronds. The weight of this bud prevents Ivysaur from standing on its hind legs and forces its legs to grow sturdy. Gender differences * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Bluish Green, Darker patches * Eye Color: Red (irises), White (sclera and pupils) * Age: Not Known * Height: 3'03" * Weight: 28.7 lbs. Attributes: Gallery File:002Ivysaur_RG.png|Ivysaur's old art. File:002Ivysaur.png|Ivysaur's current art. File:002Ivysaur_AG_anime.png|Ivysaur's AG anime art. File:002Ivysaur-GO.png|3D version of Ivysaur. Special abilities When its plant is ready to bloom, it gives off a distinct, strong sweet-smelling aroma and starts swelling. Ivysaur will also start spending more time in sunlight in preparation for its upcoming evolution. Exposure to sunlight adds to the strength of both Ivysaur and its plant. Behavior Habitat Ivysaur's natural habitat is plains. However, it is rare, as many are in captivity. Diet :Main article: Pokémon food Trainers with this Pokémon Main Dex's Ivysaur Dex had an Ivysaur that evolved from his Bulbasaur upon his arrival at Celadon City in Wartortle Wars. It evolved into Venusaur during a battle at Silph Co. in The Winged Legends. May's Ivysaur May's Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur sometime after The Right Place and the Right Mime, which further evolved into a Venusaur prior to Pruning a Passel of Pals!. Shauna's Ivysaur Shauna's Bulbasaur was revealed to have evolved into an Ivysaur in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!. Other In Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden, numerous Bulbasaur were seen evolving into Ivysaur, during which Ash's Bulbasaur decided it was too early to evolve. A Trainer named Assunta used an Ivysaur to battle Ritchie in the Indigo Plateau Conference in Friends to the End. An Ivysaur was under the ownership of Crystal in Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl. Ivysaur appeared under the ownership of a teenager named Jimmy in Judgment Day. Minor Ivysaur first appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. In The Ultimate Test, an Ivysaur was one of the Pokémon owned by the Pokémon League entrance exam instructor. A Trainer named Assunta used an Ivysaur to battle and defeat Ritchie in Friends to the End. Multiple Ivysaur appeared in the intro of Destiny Deoxys. Jeremy's Ivysaur appeared in a flashback in Weekend Warrior. An Ivysaur owned by an unnamed Coordinator appeared in Playing the Performance Encore! participating in the Battle Stage of the Daybreak Contest along with a Togetic. Ivysaur was among the numerous Pokémon who moved closer to the sea as it sensed the disturbance caused by Lawrence III in the second movie, The Power of One. Ivysaur appeared in SM003, a silhouette. Pokédex entry Ivysaur, Seed Pokémon. The evolved form of Bulbasaur. As Ivysaur takes in nutrients, the bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up * Tackle * Growl * Leech Seed * Vine Whip * Poison Powder * Take Down * Razor Leaf * Sweet Scent * Growth * Double-Edge * Worry Seed * Synthesis * Seed Bomb * Sleep Powder * Solar Beam By TM/HM By breeding See also External links * Ivysaur The Pokémon Wiki * Ivysaur Bulbapedia, the Community-Driven Pokémon Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon